Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki:Image and video policy
This page contains the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki's . It describes rules for images and videos which are uploaded to the wiki. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. General * Images and videos are subject to the general content criteria. In addition, there are some specific rules for this type of content outlined below. Images Usage * All images uploaded to the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki must be used in the text of at least one article within Category:Content or its subcategories. * The first image added to an article should normally illustrate its main subject and be featured in the infobox if the article contains one (see also Project:Articles needing an infobox picture). ** The relation of the image to the subject of the article it illustrates must be clear even without an explanatory caption. ** Any new image must show aspects of its subject that are not illustrated by any other image uploaded to the wiki thus far. * If multiple images can illustrate the subject of an article, the one that best displays the subject's essential aspects should be chosen as the main/infobox image. For example: ** For characters, full-body pictures in uniforms and/or Barrier Jackets are preferred to full-body pictures in casual clothing, which are better than part-body pictures and group pictures. ** For families and informal groups like the Three Aces, however, group pictures are preferred to composite images. ** For non-humanoid Devices, composite images showing several of their forms/modes are preferred to screenshots of a single mode. ** For locations, long-range (panoramic) exterior shots are preferred to extensive interior shots, which are better than images depicting small portions of a location. ** For historical events, images of their respective high points are preferred. ** For media and Sound Stages, official cover art is preferred to screenshots and scans. ** For anime episodes and manga chapters, screenshots or scans showing main characters at the decisive turning points of their respective plots are preferred to random plot events and cover art. * For larger articles, additional images can be uploaded to illustrate important aspects that the main image cannot, such as a character's alternative forms or their evolution throughout the series. * Entire galleries of miscellaneous images with no indication of their relation to the topic of the article are not allowed on this wiki. However, articles may contain a Gallery section with a gallery semantically generated with the template out of the properly tagged images. * Images not conforming with the guidelines above, , and images used only in generic galleries will be deleted without warning. Quality * Images should be of good quality. The minimal size of an uploaded image is 200px on each side. * Images should never include parts of the text. Please clean out manga speech bubbles properly. * Images should have a descriptive name. * Images in black and white from a manga should be replaced by colored official art or anime or video game screenshots if possible. * is the preferred image format on this wiki because it is . and are the alternatives. If an uploaded image does not conform to the quality requirements above, it should be tagged with a request for improvement using the template . Management All uploaded images should be added to Category:Images per default by adding following code to the bottom of their description page: Category:Images Additionally, two semantic properties can be added to the image description pages to simplify image handling: Property:Media tag and Property:Media source. Tags: [[media tag::Article title]], [[media tag::Article title]], [[media tag::Article title]]. Property:Media tag links ("tags") the image file to the characters, objects, locations, etc., which are depicted on it. For example, in group images like File:Long Arch crew.jpg, all characters on it should be linked via such media tags. Only characters whose face or most of the body are visible on the image should be tagged. Source: [[media source::''Series title]]. Property:Media source links the image to its original source, i.e. to the anime (if it is a screenshot) or manga (if it is a scan) series it was taken from. If the original source is unknown or the source media does not have its own article on this wiki (see Category:Media), it should be omitted. Normally, a file only has one source. Below is a complete sample code to copy to a newly uploaded image's description and alter accordingly (you can also do this during the upload, by posting and altering it in the "Summary:" field of the ): Tags: [[media tag::''Article title]], [[media tag::Article title]], [[media tag::Article title]]. Source: [[media source::''Series title]]''. Category:Images Videos * Embedded videos may only be used in articles if they illustrate issues which cannot be expressed by written text at all or only with difficulty. Examples for acceptable videos are anime or game trailers. * It is recommended to use the (see ) rather than to upload videos directly to the wiki. * All videos should be added to Category:Videos. See also * Content policy